


Long Distance Texting

by azriona



Series: Yuuri on Ice Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: Yuuri sleeps in Hasetsu. Victor is bored in Saint Petersburg. Neil Papworth sent the first text in 1992. Yuri Plisetsky wears knife shoes. Your point?





	Long Distance Texting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/gifts).



> Requested by missmuffin221. [Find the Tumblr version here.](http://azriona.tumblr.com/post/172953571668/long-distance-texting)

Victor to Yuuri

Yuuri.

[alarm emoji]

Yuuri.

[alarm emoji] [sun emoji] [sleeping emoji]

Yuuri.

Yuuri.

Yuuri.

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            VHOAIDCHV ;ZIUXCOUJGTVGjB

 

Victor to Yuuri

Good morning!

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            It’s 1pm!

 

Victor to Yuuri

It’s 7am! Why are you still sleeping?

 

Yuuri to Victor

1pm in Hasetsu!

 

Victor to Yuuri

That’s even worse! Is your mother making natto for breakfast? I’m hungry.

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            You’re in Saint Petersburg!

 

Victor to Yuuri

But I’m huuuuuuuuuuuuungry!

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            OMG

                                                            I LOVE YOU GO AWAY

 

Victor to Yuuri

I took a shower!

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            Gd jb, vry rpud.

 

Victor to Yuuri

Was that Japanese? It didn’t translate to Latin script very well.

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            Jst woke up, not cpable of full sentences yet.

 

Victor to Yuuri

Yuuri. How late were you up playing WoW?

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            Mom’s making natto for breakfast.

 

Victor to Yuuri

You’re dodging the question. Can you save me some?

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            And it wasn’t WoW.

 

Victor to Yuuri

[impatient emoji]

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            It was Clash Royale.

 

Victor to Yuuri

[gasping emoji] YUURI. WITHOUT ME? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU NEVER CLASHED ROYALED WITH ANYONE BUT ME.

[king emoji] [queen emoji] [battleax emoji]

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I WAS BORED NISHIGORI ASKED ME.

 

Victor to Yuuri

I’m devastated.

I will never get over this treachery.

This is the worst day.

Where did you put the sugar cubes? I can’t find them. [tea emoji] [confused person emoji]

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            Look in the cabinet above the toaster.

                                                            PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I MADE A HORRIBLE MISTAKE. I SHOULD HAVE PLAYED MINECRAFT WITH HIM INSTEAD. I LOVE YOU AND NISHIGORI MEANS NOTHING TO ME.

 

Victor to Yuuri

Yuuri! You bought heart-shaped sugar cubes!

[heart-eyed emoji] [heart-eyed emoji] [heart-eyed emoji]

I FORGIVE YOU.

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            I did?

                                                            YES, YES I DID.

                                                            BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER I LOVE YOU BEST IN ALL THE WORLD.

 

Victor to Yuuri

So if the hearts are your love for me, are the diamonds the stars I see in your eyes?

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            Sure. That sounds good.

 

Victor to Yuuri

The clovers are for luck!

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            Ooooookay….

 

Victor to Yuuri

What are the spades?

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            Where did you find these sugar cubes?

 

Victor to Yuuri

OH NO. Yuuri! You’re not planning to murder me in my sleep and bury my body! Is that what the spades represent?

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            How else am I supposed to get a gold medal?

 

Victor to Yuuri

YUURI!

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            I’m sorry, Victor. But I love you too much to share you with the world. I can no longer stand to see the world adore you as much as it does. You belong to me, and I mean for it to stay that way.

 

Victor to Yuuri

Wow.

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            That’s creepier in English than it was in Japanese.

 

Victor to Yuuri

Japanese made it less creepy?

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            On second thought, no. It was also creepy in Japanese.

                                                            I don’t want to kill you.

                                                            I think I bought the wrong box of sugar cubes.

 

Victor to Yuuri

Please don’t buy that brand anymore.

I like the hearts, though.

Ooo, I know. I’ll throw out all the spades. We can keep the hearts and diamonds and clovers.

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            I think they’re clubs, not clovers.

 

Victor to Yuuri

I know!

I’ll give the spades to Yura.

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            He won’t know what they mean.

 

Victor to Yuuri

I’ll tell him they’re spades because we’re going to BURY him in the standings next season. He’ll love it.

 

                                                            Yuuri to Victor

                                                            Perfect.


End file.
